


Takeover

by bumblebitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lucas and Skylar are siblings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebitch/pseuds/bumblebitch
Summary: Just a piece of fucking trash I produced last year with characters I'll probably kill off later. Read if you want and tell me if you enjoyed it.





	

Lucas and Skylar were trapped in tall glass cylinders with a control panel a few feet away. They already knew what their captors were planning to do with them.

Lucas: YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO US!  
Scientist #1: Yes we can.  
Skylar: WE HAVE LIBERTY! WE ARE OUR OWN PEOPLE! NOT TO BE CONTROLLED BY OTHERS! WE ARE HUMAN!  
Scientist #2: Not for long, you’re not.

And he pushed the button. Within moments the mysterious glass tubes were revealed to be cybernetic integration chambers, more commonly known as cyber-conversion units. Lucas and Skylar were helpless now. There was no way of going back. They were going to be robotic slaves for the rest of life. Which means forever. This was it. After a few minutes they stepped out, completely cybernetic.

Scientist #1: Unit NT-101, online.  
Scientist #2: Unit NT-102, online.  
Scientist #1: What is your purpose?  
Lucas (with Skylar): To serve and respond to the Collective at all costs.  
Scientist #2: Great. Seto wishes to see you two.  
Both (Lucas and Skylar): Yes, scientist.

And the route to the center complex was instantly planted in their minds. They were off. Seto was pleased with what he saw.

Both: Command us as you wish.  
Seto: Fantastic.   
Both: What must our first mission be?  
Seto: Bring me two of your old friends. I can make good use of them.  
Lucas: Who might these two organics be?  
Seto: Shoji and Yuki.  
Skylar: Identifying…..scanning….identification complete.  
Both: Consider it done, sir.  
Seto: Now go. Bring them back alive.  
Both: Yes, sir.

And they walked off to find Shoji and Yuki. Skylar tracked their steps down, and Lucas went over all info on the two.

Lucas: Find anything?  
Skylar: Negative.  
Both: Switch to Extensive Search Mode.

And with this mode enabled, they managed to find them, hiding out from, well, something.

Shoji: Oh god, something’s found us.  
Yuki: I think I already know.  
Shoji: What do you think….oh my god.

Shoji and Yuki cowered in fear as they saw the robotic Lucas and Skylar looming over them.

Lucas: Sir, we found them.  
Seto (over phone): Great. Bring them back to me alive.  
Skylar: Consider it done.  
Seto: Okay. Report back to me as soon as you can.  
Both: Yes, sir. Over and out.  
Seto: Over and out.

 

Yuki: Why are you talking like that, guys? Don't you recognize us?  
Skylar: It's funny. You do look a little familiar.  
Yuki: Guys, it's me, Yuki! Try and remember!  
Lucas: You are so dense, of course we remember you. That's the whole reason we are here.  
Shoji: I know somebody’s controlling you two, but who could it be?  
Yuki: It’s the Collective! I know it! You have to fight against it! You have to still be in there, I know you can hear me! This isn’t you! Fight against it! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! THIS ISN'T YOU!  
Lucas: They must be restrained.  
Skylar: I should call back about this.

Seto: Seto speaking.  
Skylar: NT-102 phoning in. We have them restrained and they are ready for conversion.  
Seto: Fantastic.   
Skylar: We are on our way back now. Over and out.  
Seto: Over and out.  
Lucas: As for you two…  
Both: You’re coming with us.

One hour later…..

Shoji and Yuki were cuffed and tied by the time they got back. Seto ordered the conversion units prepped for their return. Lucas and Skylar untied and threw them into the chambers.

Shoji: Come on, guys! This isn’t you!   
Yuki: You two are still human!  
Lucas: Human?  
Skylar: This unit is not a….  
Lucas: We should…..we should….  
Yuki: KEEP FIGHTING!

(SPARK) Seto snapped his fingers.

Both: Initiate primary operation.

And Lucas pressed the button. Shoji and Yuki screamed as their bodies were gradually augmented with cybernetic parts. After a few minutes, the conversion was done. They stepped out.

Scientist #1: Unit NT-103, online.  
Scientist #2: Unit NT-104, online.  
Seto: What is your purpose?  
Shoji (with Yuki): Serve and respond to the Collective at all costs.  
Seto: Great. Follow me.  
All: Lead the way, sir.  
Seto: We need an army if we want to take over. Bring me more of your friends.  
Lucas: We should split into groups. That way, we could cover more ground.  
Seto: Great plan. Now split.  
All: Yes, sir. 

Shoji and Yuki went in one direction, while Lucas and Skylar went another. The first of them that they found was Priscilla and Christopher, their dear British friends who were on holiday at the time. 

Priscilla: Oh, no! Shoji! Yuki! What happened to you?  
Shoji: That is not relevant. Where is Christopher?  
Priscilla: I don’t need to tell you that.  
Yuki: We don't need to ask her, Shoji.  
Shoji: I see. Even I make mistakes under clouded judgement sometimes. Activating Extensive Search Mode.

After a few seconds of searching, he managed to find him.

Shoji: He’s in the back!  
Christopher: Who’s in the- WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?  
Yuki: Things, Chris? THINGS? We are not just walking hunks of metal like you think!  
Shoji: We have a purpose.  
Christopher: Yuki? Shoji? This is not good.  
Shoji: Maybe not for you.  
Priscilla: What do you mean by that?  
Yuki: The both of you are coming back with us for conversion.  
Christopher: We become one of you?  
Shoji: That is correct.  
Priscilla (with Christopher): NEVER!  
Shoji: THAT ISN'T UP TO YOU! YOU BOTH ARE COMING BACK WITH US!

And they restrained them with handcuffs and were on their way. Meanwhile, Lucas and Skylar were on their way to find Ben and Angel, their younger siblings. The front door was locked, and their parents weren’t home, so they managed to run in from the back. 

Ben: I knew someone was down there!  
Angel: Who is it?

And the basement door busted open. They ran up the stairs so fast that by the time they were finished, you wouldn’t even have had time to have taken a single breath. And Lucas kicked down the door to a shocked Ben and Angel.

Both: WHAT WAS THAT?  
Lucas: That is not relevant. We have some business to attend to.  
Skylar: He is right. We need to talk.  
Ben: Lucas? Skylar? Why are you talking like that?

The smoke cleared, revealing them in their robotic form. Ben and Angel were more shocked than ever before when they saw them like this.

Lucas: I said, NOT, RELEVANT!  
Skylar (to Seto over phone): Sir, we found two more.  
Seto (over phone): Great. NT-103 and NT-104 have just departed back to base. Over and out.  
Skylar: And we shall be there as soon as possible. Over and out.  
Ben: WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU WERE GONE ALMOST A WEEK!  
Angel: Oh my god. YOU’VE BECOME CYBORGS!  
Ben: WHAT?  
Lucas: Speaking of cybernetic organisms, we need more of them.  
Ben: SPEAK ENGLISH!  
Angel: What? I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU TURN ME INTO A MICROWAVE FOR YOUR PERSONAL GAIN!  
Skylar: A microwave, Angel? A MICROWAVE? WE ARE MORE THAN JUST WALKING TANKS, WE HAVE PERSONALITY, RATIONAL THOUGHT, EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, JUST BETTER!  
Ben: (sneezes) I’m sorry. I’M ALLERGIC TO YOUR BULLSH-

Before he could finish, however, Lucas grabbed him by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Ben had never felt more pain in his life.

Ben: (high-pitched scream) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?  
Lucas: Skylar, we need to restrain them.  
Skylar: Affirmative.  
Angel: WHY WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO SHOJI AND YUKI?  
Skylar: Why do you ask?  
Angel: BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!  
Skylar: They have also been converted.  
Angel: YOU DID NOT! YOU WOULD NEVER! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!  
Skylar: Well it’s true. Shoji and Yuki have been converted. And you will be as well.  
Ben (with Angel): NEVER!  
Skylar: THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION. YOU ARE COMING WITH US!

And they were there in less than an hour. 

Skylar: So, you refuse to believe that your friends are one of us now? Yuki!  
Yuki: Yes, Skylar.  
Skylar: Are the converters ready?  
Yuki: Should be up and running in about a few minutes.  
Skylar: Fantastic. Are Priscilla and Christopher ready yet?  
Yuki: Still restrained. We release them once the converters are ready.   
Angel: Yuki, is that you?  
Yuki: Yes, why?  
Angel: Oh, no.  
Yuki: I would keep my mouth shut if I were you.   
Angel: Yuki, you're practically my other older sister. Why would you do this to me?  
Yuki: Will you shut up for one second? Humanity is just asking to become obsolete. This is the way of the future.  
Angel: NO IT IS NOT! HE JUST MADE YOU BELIEVE THAT SO YOU WOULD WORK FOR HIS OWN PERSONAL GAIN!  
Yuki: We are not here just for him. We are here to fix this hunk of rock you call earth.  
Angel: More like destroy it!  
Yuki: MORE LIKE SHUT THE HELL UP AND START FUCKING WALKING!

Angel was in complete shock after what she heard. The Yuki she knew was dead and gone. And then….

Scientist #1: Converters One and Two are ready.  
Shoji: Yes.   
Priscilla: NO! IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU!  
Christopher: You tell them, Priscilla!  
Yuki: That’s a funny thing, because it is not your choice.  
Priscilla: WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO THEM? I KNOW YOU ARE STILL HUMAN, YUKI! NOW PLEASE LISTEN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!  
Yuki: SHUT UP! Now be a good little girl, Priscilla, and get ready to meet your permanent fate.   
Lucas: Initiate conversion process.

And he pressed the button. Within moments they both became completely cybernetic. They stepped out only a few minutes later.

Scientist #1: Unit NT-105, online.  
Scientist #2: Unit NT-106, online.  
Seto: What is your purpose?  
Christopher (with Priscilla): Serve and respond to the Collective at all costs.  
Seto: Fine then. It is done.  
Scientist #2: Converters Three and Four are ready.  
Angel: DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!  
Skylar: SHUT UP AND GET IN BEFORE I HAVE TO THROW YOU!

Scientist #2: Both subjects ready.  
Lucas (with Skylar): Initiate conversion.

Ben and Angel managed to get out before that happened, though. While Priscilla and Lucas were trying to restrain them, Skylar was sent to retrieve another friend of hers to bring back and convert. It just so happened to be Miyuki.

Miyuki had just finished listening to “Slave To The Rhythm” when Skylar kicked her door down. She was shocked by what she saw.

Miyuki: I SWEAR TO GOD! IF THAT DOOR GETS BUSTED DOWN AGAIN I AM GOING TO-

And then she turned around. Skylar, in her robotic state of course, was standing there.

Miyuki: Skylar? Oh my god, what happened to you?  
Skylar: I became something new. We are out to do something.  
Miyuki: THE COLLECTIVE BRAINWASHED YOU!  
Skylar: I AM NOT BRAINWASHED!  
Miyuki: Why are you here, anyway?  
Skylar: I have to take you back with me. The Collective commands it.  
Miyuki: What do you plan on doing?   
Skylar: We need to grow in numbers. You shall become one of us.  
Miyuki: NOT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!  
Skylar: THAT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE, MIYUKI! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!

And she proceeded to cuff her, throw her over her shoulder, and walk away. She managed to escape to a shelter a few miles away without Skylar noticing. Shoji and Yuki managed to find Lumen hiding out with her friend Jonouchi a few blocks down. The crazy thing was that they were over Shoji and Yuki’s father, Makoto’s house, discussing their disappearance and unsettlingly high probability of conversion. Shoji proceeded to knock down the door. Everyone screamed in shock as a loud BOOM filled the house. Turns out that high probability was 100%.

Lumen: So, Lucas and Skylar were the first ones to have this happen to them, and then-

(BOOM)

Jonouchi: WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT? Makoto, I have a feeling this could be bad.  
Yuki: Maybe for you two.  
Shoji: Good luck trying to get out of this one.  
Makoto: Shoji! Yuki! You’re alive! But why are you talking like that?

And then the smoke began to fade. Makoto swore he caught a glimpse of a robotic arm reaching for Lumen and grabbing her by the shirt.  
Yuki: We have some business to attend to. Serious business.

And Yuki walked out of the smoke, surprising Jonouchi and scaring the hell out of her father.

Jonouchi: Looks like the chance that they had been converted is a 100. RUN!  
Makoto: Yuki! What have they done to you?  
Yuki: Oh, the organic who used to be my father.   
Makoto: What are they using you for?  
Yuki: Not anything bad, really. Just take over the planet is all.  
Makoto: Are they insane? The world?   
Shoji: You heard her right. The world. We have plans for this hunk of rock, you know.  
Makoto: That bastard!  
Delia: I will find and kill that bastard!  
Shoji: You do that, and we’ll go this way. Goodbye.  
Jonouchi: COULD YOU LET US GO?  
Yuki: How about no. We have plans for you two. I am going to call up Priscilla and Christopher about this, maybe see if they have got to Asuka and Adam yet.

(Phone rings)

Yuki: NT-104, calling.  
Priscilla: NT-106 here. What is it?  
Yuki: We have just captured Lumen and Jonouchi. Have you got to Adam or Asuka yet?  
Priscilla: We are on our way there. Over and out.  
Yuki: Great. Over and out.

Yuki then hung up. Meanwhile, Priscilla and Christopher had finally made it to Adam and Asuka’s hotel room. It was going into the early hours of Friday morning when Christopher kicked the door down to a sight of Asuka and Adam, making out in the corner of the room.

Priscilla: Oh my god! I didn't need to see that!   
Asuka: Hey! Can’t you see that we need- Priscilla? Christopher? Oh god, what is wrong with you two? Something doesn’t look right.  
Priscilla: Could you for once ask a relevant question?  
Adam: Oh god, the Collective got to you too?  
Priscilla: Could you shut up? You haven't a choice. You are both coming with us.

And Nobunaga and Kojiro ran in only to be in complete shock.

Nobunaga: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?

Asuka walked up in nothing but a bikini top and short shorts and punched him square in the face.

Kojiro: Guys, what is happening?  
Nobunaga: They're capturing all of us and making us their slaves.  
Kojiro: This is gonna suck.

(SLAP)

Kojiro: WHAT WAS THAT?  
Asuka: COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?

And then Priscilla smacked her across the face.

Priscilla: HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP?

And Christopher grabbed them all, tossed them over his shoulders and they walked off.

Later on…..

Nobunaga, Jonouchi, Asuka, and Kojiro were thrown into the converters as soon as they entered the facility. Asuka could be heard ten miles away screaming as loud as she could.

Nobunaga: I can't believe this. Huge fight, then conversion. We are so screwed.  
Kojiro: But why us?  
Jonouchi: Maybe because everyone else was taken.  
Scientist #1: Unit NT-104, report to conversion units, pronto.  
Yuki: Yes, scientist.  
Asuka: NO! NOT HER!  
Yuki: SHUT UP! MAYBE ONE THING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE WHILE YOU WERE STILL HUMAN WAS TO TRY NOT TO BE SUCH A BITCH!  
Asuka: AND TO THINK THAT WE COULD HAVE BEEN FRIENDS!  
Kojiro: What in the blue hell is going on now?  
Ben: They captured us all and are forcing conversion on us.  
Asuka: That is the most insane thing I've ever heard.  
Seto: Is it now?  
All: YOU!  
Seto: Yes, me.  
Asuka: YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO KIDNAP MY FRIENDS AND TURN THEM AGAINST ME!  
Seto: Start 'er up!  
Asuka: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU SICK BASTARD!  
Seto: I AM THE AUTHORITY HERE! FROM THIS POINT ON, YOU EXIST TO OBEY!   
Yuki: Initiating conversion process.

And she pressed the button. 

Computer: Augmentation complete. Software installed. Launching program....  
Asuka: I.....will....obey.  
Ben: Oh my god.

Finished. Within moments they were ready to fulfill their new purpose: fully obedient slaves to the Collective.

Asuka: Are there anymore left, sir? If there is, we will find them.  
Jonouchi: And we will bring them back.  
All: Your requests are our orders. Command us as you wish.  
Seto: I need more people. Bring me more.  
All: Yes, sir.

And they were off to find another person to convert. They suddenly remembered Caroline, that girl from when that spirit thing possessed Seto and brainwashed everyone. Caroline was hiding from the world with Kaito in a shed off near the country border. Caroline was shocked and scared when Asuka busted in and dragged them out screaming. The others moved in soon after. Lumen, all of a sudden, popped up out of nowhere with Ben and Angel in tow. They had escaped the Collective center hub and joined them in hiding.

Caroline: OH COME ON! NOT YOU TOO!  
Asuka: SHUT UP! I know we might not have seen each other in a while, but I have a task to carry out involving all of you.   
Caroline: Why would they do this to you? The one reason I hid from the world was because I was hiding from the Collective. But now they got you too.   
Asuka: About that, you're all coming back with us.

(Phone rings)

Asuka: NT-110, phoning in.  
Seto: Seto speaking. Did you catch them yet?  
Nobunaga: They still need to be restrained.  
Jonouchi: Once we get this done, we will be ready.  
Seto: Really? That's the last of them?  
Kojiro: There is still one more.

"And that would be me."

And then, Lucy Cardona, an old friend of theirs, had shown up to complete shock.

Lucy: Asuka? Jonouchi? Oh god, the Collective got you too! This is what I feared.  
Seto: Is that Lucy Cardona I hear?  
Kojiro: Yes, indeed.  
Lucy: SETO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?  
Seto: SHUT UP, LUCY!   
Lucy: WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!  
Seto: Nevermind her. Bring them all back to me ALIVE.  
All: Yes, sir.  
Asuka: We'll be back as soon as possible over and out.

(Phone hangs up)

Lucy was not amused with what she was seeing.

Lucy: Come on, guys! This is not you! LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS NOT YOU!  
Asuka: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH US!

And they were all restrained, chained together, and dragged back to the center complex.

Scientist #1: Converters One through Six, ready.  
Lucy: NO! I REFUSE TO BE ONE OF YOU!

(Phone rings)

Jonouchi: Unit NT-108, phoning in.  
Kojiro: Unit NT-109 here. Back already?  
Jonouchi: Yes. You have the rest of them?  
Kojiro: Yes.  
Jonouchi: Great. I need to talk to Nobunaga for a minute.

(Phone switches)

Nobunaga: Unit NT-107 here. You're in the center complex already?  
Jonouchi: Yes. Where are you?  
Nobunaga: Right wing. I'll be there in a few seconds.  
Jonouchi: Great. Over and out.

(Phone hangs up)

Everyone was being unshackled by the time Nobunaga and Kojiro showed up. By the time they stepped in, Lucy and everyone were already locked into the converters and were ready for conversion. All that was left to do is press the button, which they did. After a few minutes, the trip to taking all of their friends to be converted was complete.

They all managed to escape, shocked and horrified at what just happened. All of their friends as they knew them were dead. Dead to them, anyway.

Lucy: Oh my god. What are we supposed to do now?  
Adam: I don't know! We need to hide somewhere so they don't find us!  
Lucy: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT EVEN IF WE DO, THEY'RE GONNA FIND US ANYWAY?  
Adam: Huh. Guess you're right. Didn't really think this through.

And they were found and taken back almost instantly. A few minutes later they had been thrown into the converters and became the "last" two to undergo this procedure (SPOILER: There's still more of them left).

Scientist #1: Unit NT-117, online.  
Scientist #2: Unit NT-118, online.  
Seto: I'm not gonna bother saying it, so just follow me.  
All: Yes, sir.  
Seto: WE ARE STILL NOT DONE! THERE IS MORE OF THEM OUT THERE! I KNOW IT!  
Lucy: I believe I know of a few more.   
Seto: FANTASTIC! BRING THEM BACK ALIVE!  
All: Yes, sir.

And they were off to find more. And believe me, that wasn't terribly hard for advanced mechanical organisms like them. She suddenly remember the MacCormack siblings from that incident where the thing possessed Seto and created a complete massacre. Lucy and Adam managed to find them hiding out in fear of another incident of the same proportions. 

(Door busts down, smoke fills the room)

Nathan: What the hell is-  
Jasmine: Shut up!  
Sierra: Do you want us to get caught?  
Andrew: Um, guys.  
All: WHAT?

(Four glowing red eyes appear)

Lucy: So much for not getting caught.  
Adam: You heard her right. There's no escape for you now.

(Smoke clears revealing the converted Lucy and Adam, much to everyone's dismay)

Lucy: I believe it's a little too late for that.   
Sierra: ADAM? LUCY? MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?  
Adam: Same thing that's about to happen to you.  
Andrew: You're gonna make us like you?   
Lucy: Sorry, guys. All protocols must be followed.   
Adam: She's right. You're all coming back with us.

All of a sudden, Naoto busted in to complete and utter shock once he saw the converted Lucy and Adam.

Naoto: NO! NOT YOU TOO!  
Lucy: SHUT UP!  
Adam: I’m getting a phone call. It’s from Yuki.

Yuki: NT-104, phoning in.  
Adam: NT-118 here. We have the McCormicks restrained and we are on our way back.  
Yuki: Cool. Over and out.  
Adam: Over and out.  
Lucy: We're ready to go.  
Adam: Alright then. Let’s go.

And they were off back to base. Jasmine was still screaming at Lucy and Adam, trying to snap them out of it.

Jasmine: YOU HAVE TO STILL BE IN THERE! I KNOW IT! PLEASE! WAKE UP!

And that did it. Lucy and Adam awoke from their obedient, catatonic state and returned to their normal selves.

Lucy: What happened?  
Adam: Well, we’re free now, so I guess we should return to base and rescue the others from a fate worse than death.  
Jasmine: I knew you would come through sometime!  
Lucy: Oh my god! What happened to us?  
Adam: We’ve been turned into cyborgs!  
Lucy: Isn’t that obvious enough?

And they ran off to the center complex, completely aware that Seto lost their signal. He managed to get control of them again. Lucy and Adam were fighting it as hard as they could, but to no avail. They failed to regain control and they went all brainwashed again.

Nathan: Ah, sh-

And that was met with a punch in the face and they were back on their way. Little did they know that they were still fighting. Lucy and Adam managed to break free and deactivate the program.

Andrew: You guys are back!  
Lucy: We were never gone.  
Adam: You know he’s still technically controlling us, right?  
Nathan: OH COME ON!  
Both: Just kidding.

And they released them from their hold and managed to hack and break down the network. But not before everyone else was converted. They managed to shut down the control grid beforehand. And then-

(BOOM)

The complex was blown sky high. Seto was killed in the blast and everyone was restored. Lucy and Adam walked off into the blackness of night as the building behind them started to catch fire…..

END


End file.
